Field of the Invention
This invention relates to air conditioners and more particularly to environmentally safe air conditioners and cooling systems.
A global warming trend has been observed over the last decade with clear indications that one of the major contributing causes is a gradual dissipation of the ozone layer surrounding the earth. A number of factors have contributed to this phenomenon but all indications are that freon is one of the major culprits in effecting this change, with air conditioning systems being the primary source of released freons into the atmosphere.
In addition to the freon based coolant gases used in today's cooling systems, the present systems also uses numerous components, such as compressors, heat exchangers, expansion valves, dryers, high pressure lines, etc. which are prone to require extensive maintenance, are somewhat heavy and bulky and consume considerable space.
The instant invention overcomes all the disadvantages of the prior art systems by using an environmentally safe gas and by eliminating the bulky and heavy compressor, dryer and high pressure lines, as well as the troublesome expansion valve.
This invention is readily adaptable to automotive, home and commercial air conditioning systems to include refrigerated boxcars and trailers, and with some modification to freezer applications as well.